


Our piece of Eden

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bames has taken residence in my mind rent free, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Post-Season 4, Prompt Fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Your prompt: James and Ben pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in.Just Ben and James sharing a small moment together.
Relationships: Ben Paul/James (Waling Dead: Suffer The Children)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Our piece of Eden

Early morning sun drifted through the window, slowly lighting up the room. The soft gold light warmed the exposed skin of the men occupying the bed. The two were a tangle of limbs and sheets.

Ben cracked open his eyes and squinted in the light. He shifted around, pressing his face into James’ hair. He took a deep breath as he relaxed back into the other. He could feel James shift under him, his arm around Ben’s waist tightening. His face was pressed into Ben’s neck, clumsily nuzzling him. 

James’ hand wonders under Ben’s shirt, tracing the sleep warmed skin. He turned his head up without opening his eyes, bumping noses. That gained a snort from the other. Neither of them moved, brushing their noses together and just breathing deeply. 

“Mmh...what time do you think it is?”James muttered. 

“Early.” Ben moved to lightly bump his forehead against James’. 

James snickered softly. The two men couldn’t remember the last time they had a lazy day, to take their time slowly waking up. It was nice. Not immediately rolling out of bed and get to work on a long list of tasks. They could just lay in each other’s arms with barely an inch between them. There was no war to fight, no immediate danger or problem that needed their attention.

They brushed their foreheads and noses together like they wanted to kiss but didn’t yet have the cognitive control to follow through the action. But that was fine by them, content with just feeling each other.

“You have morning breath.” Ben spoke after a long silence. A sleepy smiled pulled at his lips.

“Like you’re one to talk.” James smiled as well. “Want me to go brush my teeth.”

Ben’s arms tightened around James, bring him closer against Ben’s chest. “Later.”

James snuggled down into Ben, closing his eyes once more. He was ready to just fall back into slumber, safe and warm in his boyfriend’s arms. Ben seems to have a similar idea as his breathing starts to even out. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt, was the last thing James thought before sleep once more took his mind.


End file.
